In soccer, ball control and ball placement is crucial to achieve scoring into the goal. Heretofore when teaching the proper placement of the ball, that is necessary during actual soccer play, a traditional goal is used. The goals, although sold in various sizes, do not provide a more specific target. The traditional goal is large and permanent. Although the Portable Rebounding Soccer Training Goal patent 5,048,844 issued to Haseltine Sep. 17,1991 is portable it does not provide specific target capabilities. Within the scope of Haseltine's patent the size could be changed to specify a target but it would be manufactured in that configuration and could not be adjustable. Soccer Two Way Goal patent 4,842,284 issued to Rushing et al. Jun. 27, 1989 is a smaller goal providing some degree of target capabilities, however it is not adjustable, and therefore does not provide for players of various skill levels. The Rushing patent is a lightweight, easily transported goal, however it is limited to an outdoor playing field. Currently all available soccer training devices are made to attach to the ground, thus rendering them useless for practice or instruction in an indoor gym.